


The D.I.Y Guide to Surviving the Apocalypse

by Skyliaskye



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ;))), Angst, F/F, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, So much angst, Two Player Game, Zombie AU, Zombies, additional ships to be added in later, first fic, major death, plz be kind, the squip isnt in jeremy's head tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: “So the world as you know it is going to shit? People are dying, everything’s on fire and zombies are knocking on your back door in an attempt to take and eat your brain? Fear not! This D.I.Y Guide to Surviving the Apocalypse™ is the only thing you need to survive your very own apocalypse! From materials you’ll need to survive the cold outdoors, to the quickest and easiest ways to decapitate a zombie, we have everything you’ll need! Exclusions may apply, including: death, depression, the overwhelming fear that death may consume you at any minute, suicidal thoughts, etcetera.”“Michael,” The said man glanced to his friend, and watched as his face twisted into a look of amused confusion, “What the fuck is this?”Michael chuckled lightly, a bittersweet tone lacing his voice,“Jeremy’s favourite book.”





	The D.I.Y Guide to Surviving the Apocalypse

“We’re just kids.”  
“I know.”  
“We’re these fucking defenseless kids and look at us!” I flinched. He was right,  
“I hate this too, Michael.” We fell silent.

The suffocating air left my lungs feeling heavy as the silence pierced my ears. I felt like I was going to vomit, or cry- maybe both. My hands were shaking and I couldn't figure out if it was because of the cold or if it was this overwhelming fear clutching my throat, scratching and tightening ever so slowly.

I felt a hand grip onto my shoulder and I flinched, my eyes climbing the looming figure above me until they latched onto Michael’s piercing brown eyes.

"We gotta leave." 

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around my legs, shaking off Michael's hand in the process. He was quick to regain his position however, shifting my head over to face his with his free hand. 

"We have to leave. I don't know how fucking long this place is going to hold up- we don't even have weapons," his eyes flickered away for a second, "we need to find the others." 

The others. Right.

“And where the hell would we even start?” I found my gaze drifting downwards from Michael’s, falling to the ground in defeat,“Last time I checked, we’re anything but close on knowing where the fuck they are.” I felt his cold, hard stare on me and I shivered. Endless thoughts riddled my mind, possibilities of our friends dead- long forgot in this chaos. I grimaced, “M-Michael, they could be d-”

“Just shut up.” 

My mouth shut instantly.

Michael wasted no time on dragging me from my feet, my legs wobbling as if they would give out at any moment. His hands retracted to his side momentarily after as I leaned against the wall for support. 

Michael’s body had tensed, his eyes down-casted and cold. 

“I need to know that they aren’t hurt. I need to help them and if dying is a risk I have to take to get to them, I’m willing to take it.” His bottom lip quivered slightly, “Can I say the same thing for you?” His eyes linked back to mine and they shattered my heart. The steel-brown eyes that once pierced my own had melted with a glaze of unshed tears. He looked lost- absolutely broken.

I didn’t want to leave. 

I didn’t want to take the risk if it meant I could die if I took a step out of this place.

“O-ok.”

But I knew that if I didn’t, I’d be left alone. I couldn’t handle that. Especially after Michael had done so much already with saving my own life against those bastard things. 

Michael’s eyes lit up slightly at my response and he stretched out a strained smile. 

“Let's go then, Rich.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short chapter holy heck--
> 
> HELLO!
> 
> I am Skyliaskye and this is my first fic in this fandom, so please expect me to get some things wrong! (All accidentally of course~)
> 
> One thing to say: Get ready for angst :^) Thank you, see you when I upload next!


End file.
